


[Art] Playing With Hearts (And Losing my Own)

by Lorien



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorien/pseuds/Lorien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Chamelaucium's great story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1532717/chapters/3243581">Playing With Hearts (And Losing my Own)</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Playing With Hearts (And Losing my Own)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chamelaucium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelaucium/gifts).



> For the [hobbitstory big bang](http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com) at LJ.
> 
> I really, really enjoyed working together with Chamelaucium on this.

 

 

some of the drawings for the cover art:


End file.
